


Of Tacos and Firemen

by MalfoysAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysAngel/pseuds/MalfoysAngel
Summary: Pansy's adventures in the muggle world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published on HPFF under the penname MalfoysCarolinaGirl2010

 “PANSY MOVE!”

As I turned to see why Marcus was yelling at me I saw him jump in front of a curse…A curse that was meant for me. It wasn’t a very strong one and actually a simple stunning spell however it was expertly cast by none other than Harry Potter.

The curse sent Marcus Flying into a brick wall and I hear the resounding CRACK as his neck broke from the force.

Of course later I was found innocent of all the charges that were placed on me (I don’t even remember what they are now from dealing with the loss of Marcus) and was released.

After coming home to an empty flat I realized that Marcus, my darling husband would not be coming home ever again and I knew I had to get out of there. I had to leave the Wizarding world and start over somewhere.

That being said I Packed my things sent my wand to my mother and moved to Muggle America of all places and there I made an insane move and decided to live in TEXAS.

Living in the muggle world was harder than I thought it would be. No magic to cook with, or really do anything with for that matter but I couldn’t bear to go back to the way things used to be I knew I would miss him too much.

Within a few weeks I managed to find a job waiting tables and a few months later I found out I was Pregnant.

~2 years Later~

After a busy day at work and going grocery shopping I entered my flat and went straight to my 14 month old son Alexander Flint. After paying the babysitter I entered the kitchen to find an immense stack of dishes (note to self: must fire babysitter) I decided to start dinner and get started on the dishes while that was cooking. Mistake number 1 was deciding to make tacos. Mistake number 2 was cooking while holding Alex. Mistake number 3 was attempting to do the dishes while cooking tacos and holding Alex.

I had the grease too hot to cook the tortillas (I never did like the ones you warm in the oven they just don’t have the same flavor that the fried ones do). Burned the meat, put too much mayo in the guacamole and used WAY too much salsa. Before I knew it the grease for the tortillas was popping onto the hot burner that moments earlier held the pan with the meat, the sink was over flowing, and to add insult to injury I left the stove on and soon a fire broke out.

When Alex saw the flames he started to scream and cry and with the added noise of the smoke alarm made it hard for me to tell emergency dispatch to send the fire department to my flat. Grabbing Alex, I rushed outside and across the street to get as far from the flames as possible.

Shortly after making it out of the flat I heard the wail of sirens and saw the fire department, Ambulance, and Police show up one right after the other. While the firemen put out the flames and further destroyed my ruined dinner, Alex and I were treated for smoke inhalation and a few minor burns from the popping grease. Shortly after I was being questioned by the police while the firemen checked to make sure there was no lasting damage to the foundation of the flat. And I had to answer some ridiculous questions:

“Did you set the fire on purpose?”

“No”

“Have you been drinking tonight?”

“No”

“Have you willingly taken any mind altering drugs, legal or illegal?”

“No”

“What were you doing when the fire started?”

“I was cooking dinner and washing dishes while tending to my son. I left a burner on and grease got onto it and started the fire.”

“Was there anyone else here that can verify what you were doing?”

“Only my son who can barely talk”

Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the firemen exit my flat and start to make his way towards us. I secretly wished he’d hurry up and hoped he didn’t just walk on by I really needed to get away from the officer. 

I was dismayed when he went straight to the Fire Marshall (I’ve learned a lot living in the muggle world) to give him his report and was forced to continue being questioned by the officer. A few minutes later he came over to us and my first thought was “Oh please let him have good news. I have nowhere else to go” which when I caught sight of his face was immediately replaced with (OH MY GOD HE IS CUTE! He’s like an American Muggle version of Draco!) When he began to speak I felt like I was in heaven.  (Ok focus Pansy what is he saying)

“Good news Ma’am. There was no structural damage to your home but your stove and counters are destroyed and need to be replaced.”

(Oh MY GOSH  he even SOUNDS Dreamy. He sounds like the lead actor from that demon barber movie that my neighbor made me watch only with a Texas accent….what was his name again?)

After a few minutes discussing the damage from the fire I was allowed to reenter my home. As I stared at the mess that was my kitchen I realized that my fridge and cabinets were empty. All my groceries were on the now destroyed counter and now I had nothing to feed my son and no money to go anywhere to buy food. Feeling overwhelmed I sank to my knees and began to cry.

I cried for the loss of my kitchen, I cried for the loss of Marcus, I cried for Alexander, and I was seriously considering moving back to Hogsmeade when I heard a knock on the door. To my surprise it was the fireman who I spoke with earlier. He was cleaned up and looked really good in jeans and a black T-shirt.

 “Hi I’m Christopher. I spoke with you earlier about your home.”

“Oh Hi I’m Pansy and this is my son Alex. Look I’m really flattered that you came by but I’m not really in the mood for company. I have to find a way to feed my son.”

“About that, when I was reviewing the damage I noticed that your groceries were destroyed and I was wondering, actually hoping you wouldn’t mind terribly if I took you and your son out to dinner. I’ve got a little girl myself and I know how hard it is to manage on your own.”

While we were talking I felt guilty and all I could think about was how long it has been since I even looked at a guy let alone interacted with one that it threw me off that I was so attracted to someone. I couldn’t help but think about Marcus and how it would be unfaithful to him if I were to go out to dinner with someone else. But I had to take care of my son and I had no other option but to go with Christopher if I wanted to be able to feed him.

I reluctantly agreed and he said he only had one other question for me before we headed out…

“What would you like for Dinner?”

To which I immediately replied

“ANYTHING BUT TACOS!”

He laughed at that remark and I couldn’t stop myself from thinking”

“Maybe the Muggle world isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
